Geheime Beziehung
by Hp-Liebling-Mine
Summary: Hermine hat eine Beziehung......... Doch mit wem? Und vor allem, was passiert, wenn einer der beiden die Beziehung nicht mehr geheim halten möchte? Gibt es eine Zukunft für die beiden?


**Geheime Beziehung...**

**Hermine hat eine Beziehung... Doch mit wem? Und vor allem, was passiert, wenn einer der beiden die Beziehung nicht mehr geheim halten möchte? Gibt es eine Zukunft für die beiden? **

Mit verträumtem Blick starrte Hermine auf den schwarzen See. Vor einer halben Stunde hatte sie sich unter ihren Lieblingsbaum gesetzt und wartete nun auf ihren Freund. Genau unter diesem Baum hatte 2 Wochen zuvor alles angefangen. 

_**Flashback: **_

„Seamus. Alles klar?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig und setzte sich neben ihn. 

„Jaah, danke" antwortete er und lächelte sie schüchtern an. 

„Du hast dich wirklich in mich verliebt?" fragte sie erneut. 

„Ich wollte nicht das du es so erfährst, aber Dean hat sich dauernd über mich lustig gemacht und ich war ziemlich wütend. Das ich so laut geschrieen hab, dass es der Gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum mitbekommt, wollte ich nicht" erklärte Seamus. 

„Ich... Ich bin zwar nicht in dich verliebt" begann Hermine und Seamus schaute traurig auf den Boden, „ aber wenn du möchtest, können wir es gerne miteinander versuchen, weil ich mag dich schon ziemlich" fügte sie hinzu. Seamus strahlte sie ungläubig an. 

„Aber solang ich mir nicht sicher bin, könnten wir es nicht ganz so öffentlich zeigen?" fragte Hermine leise. 

„Ähm ja klar. Also du möchtest echt mit mir zusammen sein?" fragte er noch einmal. Hermine nickte nur und umarmte ihn fest. 

_**Flashback ende: **_

Durch ein knistern, schreckte Hermine auf und zog den Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang. Doch als sie sah, wer da kam, lächelte sie und steckte ihn wieder weg. 

„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken" sagte Seamus leise und lehnte sich gegen den Baum. Hermine sprang auf und stellte sich vor ihn. 

„Ist schon okay" erwiderte sie lächelnd. 

„Was hast du heute so gemacht?" fragte Seamus und streichelte ihr über die Wange. 

„Hausaufgaben, dann hab ich mich mit Ron gestritten, weil ich ihn nicht abschreiben lassen wollte, aber sicher hat er jetzt doch meine Aufgaben genommen und natürlich hab ich ganz viel an dich gedacht" antwortete sie. 

„Echt? Dann haben wir ja das gleiche „gedacht". Kann man das so sagen? Ach bestimmt" überlegte Seamus und legte seine Arme auf Hermines Taille. 

„Und was hast du noch gemacht?" fragte sie schmunzelnd und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. 

„Hab mir ne Strafarbeit von Snape eingefangen" murmelte er wütend. 

„Wieso das den?" wollte Hermine wissen. 

„Ach Malfoy wieder. Der greift mich einfach so ohne Grund an und als ich ihm gerade den Rictusempra aufhexen will, kommt Snape um die Ecke" erklärte er. 

„Ich hasse diesen Typ. Gestern war ich mit Parvati auf dem weg zu Muggelkunde, da kommt dieser Affe mit Blaise und die beiden machen uns so plump an. Ich war so froh, als Harry gekommen ist. Da sind die komischerweise gleich abgehauen" sagte Hermine. 

„Ja ich hab gemerkt, wenn Harry in der nähe ist, haben alle irgendwie schiss zu kämpfen" erwiderte Seamus. 

„Wir sollten mal mit Harrys Hilfe, Malfoy eins auswischen. Findest du nicht auch?" fragte Hermine nachdenklich. 

„Jaah. Super Idee Schatz" antwortete er grinsend. 

„Komm. Das machen wir gleich. Es wird sowieso bald dunkel" sagte Hermine begeistert und löste sich aus der Umarmung. 

„Na gut" erwiderte Seamus traurig und die beiden schlenderten Richtung Schloss. Vor der Eingangstür blieb Hermine noch mal kurz stehen.

„Ähm... also wir tun aber schon noch..." stammelte sie.

„Keiner erfährt was von uns. Versprochen" unterbrach er sie. 

„Danke. Du bist ein Schatz" erwiderte Hermine und drückte Seamus einen Kuss auf die Wange. In der großen Halle waren schon alle laut schwatzend versammelt. Hermine und Seamus gingen zu Harry, Ginny und Ron und setzten sich zu ihnen. 

„Hey ihr zwei" sagte Ginny freundlich. 

„Harry. Wir haben eine Idee wie man Malfoy mal einen Denkzettel verpassen könnte" flüsterte Hermine leise. Sie erzählte ihm alles und wartete auf eine Reaktion. 

„Hm... Also sollen wir Gryffindors, die Slytherins überraschen? Die haben echt Angst vor mir? Okay alles klar ich bin dabei" überlegte Harry. Auch Ron und Ginny waren dabei und Abends machten sich die fünf auf den weg zu den Kerkern. Dort mussten sie gar nicht lange warten, bis Draco, Blaise, Pansy und Goyle aus ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum kamen. Harry hatte sich hinter den anderen vier versteckt, so dass die Slytherins ihn nicht sehen konnten. 

„Na... Haben wir uns verirrt?" sagte Draco höhnisch. 

„Halt den Mund Malfoy" erwiderte Ron. 

„Was hat denn unser Weaselby?" fragte er. 

„Malfoy. Komm hör auf mit dem Scheiß. Wir wollen nur Wissen, was du für Probleme hast und warum du uns Grundlos angreifst" sagte Ginny. 

„Ich hasse euch einfach" antwortete Draco. 

„Ach und wieso machst du dich dann an mich ran, wenn du mich ach so sehr hasst?" fragte Hermine. 

„Ich... Also... Ich hasse dich schon... aber... na ja... du siehst echt nicht schlecht aus..." stotterte Draco. Sowohl Gryffindors, als auch die Slytherins schauten Draco entgeistert an. 

„Man. Sie ist ein Schlammblut" zischte Blaise. 

„Jaah, aber ein verdammt heißes" erwiderte Draco. 

„Draco" keifte Pansy, doch dieser ignorierte sie und machte ein paar Schritte auf Hermine zu. Als keine 10cm mehr von ihr entfernt war, zog Seamus Hermine zurück und stellte sich vor sie. 

„Vergess es Malfoy" sagte er wütend. 

„Seamus" flüsterte Hermine bittend. 

„Was? Wir sind doch Freunde oder? Ich möchte dich nur von diesem Widerling fernhalten" erwiderte er. 

„Oder möchtest du, dass der dich antatscht?" fragte er scharf. 

„Nein" gab Hermine leise zu. 

„Gut" erwiderte er. 

„Man ihr benehmt euch, wie ein altes Ehepaar" lachte Draco und die Slytherins stiegen mit ein. 

„Klappe Malfoy" rief Harry. 

„Potter" flüsterte Draco und wollte schon wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, als Ron ihm Arm packte. 

„Was? Hast du Angst vor mir?" fragte Harry belustigt. Draco schüttelte leicht zitternd den Kopf. 

„Das ist es nicht" wiedersprach Draco leise, damit es nur Harry hörte, der inzwischen dicht vor Draco stand. 

„Was dann?" fragte Harry genauso leise. 

„Ich... ma...mag...dich.. Harry!" flüsterte er leise. Harry fing auf einmal an zu husten und keuchen. Sofort war Ron bei ihm und schlug ihm auf den Rücken. 

„Geht's wieder Kumpel?" fragte er vorsichtig. 

„Jaah... ähm.. danke Man. Hab mich nur verschluckt" antwortete Harry. 

„Im ernst jetzt?" fragte Harry an Draco gerichtet. 

„Jaah" antwortete er verzweifelt. 

„Krass" presste Harry hervor. Zu mehr war er nicht im Stande. Sollte er das nun glauben oder nicht! 

„Ich würde sagen, damit ist die Aktion abgebrochen" sagte Harry zu seinen Freunden. 

„Die.. Bitte... Was?" fragte Draco verwirrt. 

„Passt schon" antwortete Harry und ging die Treppen wieder rauf. Seine Freunde folgten ihm mit verwundertem Blick. 

„Seamus? Können wir reden?" fragte Hermine, als sie in der Eingangshalle angekommen waren. Seamus nickte nur schüchtern und die beiden gingen raus. 

„Die haben glaube was miteinander" sagte Ginny nachdenklich. Die beiden anderen Jungs stimmten ihr zu. 

„Sag mal? Was sollte das?" fragte Hermine genervt. 

„Tut... Tut mir Leid Hermine. Aber was soll ich bitte machen, wenn meine Freundin blöd angemacht wird? Einfach zusehen. Ich weiß, die anderen sollen nichts von uns wissen, aber ich kann meine Gefühle nicht abschalten." Antwortete Seamus und ließ sich ins Gras fallen. Hermine setzte sich neben ihn. 

„Ich doch auch nicht, aber... Ach ich weiß auch nicht" erwiderte sie. Eine Weile saßen die beiden Schweigend nebeneinander, bis Seamus aufstand. 

„Ich kann nicht mehr" murmelte er. 

„Was hast du?" fragte Hermine leise. 

„Möchtest du unsere Beziehung immer noch geheim halten?" fragte er ernst. Hermine nickte nur abwesend. 

„Okay. Dann ist hiermit die „Beziehung" beendet" fügte er hinzu und ging zurück Richtung Schloss. 

„Seamus" rief Hermine, doch dieser hob nur die Hand zum Abschied. 

_2 Wochen später:_

Hermine, Ginny und Parvati saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und machten ihre Hausaufgaben, als Harry und Seamus aus dem Jungenschlafsaal kamen und sich vor den Kamin setzten.

„Zauberschach?" fragte Harry kurz. 

„Jap" antwortete Seamus und stellte das Brett auf. Nach 4 spielen, hatte Harry keine Lust mehr. 

„Was los? Du bist sonst immer der King in Zauberschach. Du hast 4 mal verloren" wollte Harry wissen. Seamus zuckte nur mit den Schultern. 

„Du brauchst ne Frau, glaub mir" sagte Harry grinsend. Hermine blickte gespannt auf und schaute einige Sekunden in Seamus´ Augen, bevor er den Blick abwandte und wieder zu Harry sah. 

„Ich brauch keine Frauen. Die machen nur Probleme" sagte er kalt.

Flatsch

„Hermine" flüsterte Parvati leise und hob das Tintenfass auf, welches Hermine umgeschmissen hatte.

„Schon okay" stammelte Hermine und zauberte die Sauerei weg. 

„Seamus? Können wir gehen? Du weißt schon, das Nachsitzen" fragte Parvati.

„Oh klar. Hab ich total vergessen" antwortete er. 

„Was habt ihr jetzt schon wieder gemacht?" fragte Harry amüsiert. Seamus schaute kurz zu Hermine und flüsterte dann Harry etwas ins Ohr. 

„Du hast was?" fragte dieser verwirrt. 

„Ja. Ja und Parvati war nur zur falschen Zeit am falschem Ort. Sorry noch mal" sagte er und schaute zu Parvati. 

„Schon gut, aber lass uns gehen" sagte sie lächelnd und auch schon waren die beiden verschwunden. 

„Jetzt sag schon" bettelte Ginny. 

„Er... Er hat ein Klassenzimmer verwüstet, aber aufs übelste. Hat er gesagt" erklärte Harry und schaute dabei geschockt zu Hermine. 

„Warum das denn?" fragte Ginny überfordert. 

„Wegen Mine" antwortete Harry. 

„Was?" fragte Hermine schnell. 

„Wir wussten von euch beiden. Wir sind selber drauf gekommen, aber Seamus hat es mir gesagt, nachdem es aus war" erzählte Harry. 

„Sag mal Harry. Wo ist Ron?" fragte Ginny, um auf ein anderes Thema zu kommen. 

„Bei Lavender" antwortete er. 

„Wieso das den?" fragte sie erneut. 

„Ach ihr wist das noch gar nicht? Die beiden sind ein Paar" antwortete Harry. 

„Was?" fragte Ginny fassungslos. 

„Wie? Die beiden lieben sich?" fragte Hermine überrascht. 

„Ja" antwortete Harry. 

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass er sie auch liebt und nicht so tut, um von du-weißt-schon-wem weg zu kommen?" fragte sie. 

„Er liebt nur noch sie" sagte Harry lächelnd. Mit einem strahlen im Gesicht, machte sich Hermine wieder an ihren Aufsatz. 

Abends trafen sich alle wieder zum Essen. Doch als Seamus und Parvati in die große Halle kamen, schockten sie alle. Die beiden hatten ihre Hände ineinander verschlungen und lachten ausgiebig. Harry und Ginny sahen die beiden erschrocken an, Ron und Lavender waren zu sehr mit sich selber beschäftigt und Hermine blickte sofort wieder tief in ihren Suppenteller und rührte darin herum. 

„Hallöchen" trällerte Seamus fröhlich und setzte sich genau gegenüber von Hermine hin. Er legte seine Hand auf Parvatis Wange und streichelte diese. Genau das hatte er auch liebend gerne bei Hermine gemacht, dachte sie sich und griff sich unbewusst an ihre Wange. Doch danach gab Parvati ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund. Seamus und Hermine hatten sich in den 2 Wochen ihrer Beziehung nicht ein einziges mal geküsst. Mit offenem Mund starrte sie die beiden an. 

„Mine? Wir sollten noch unseren Aufsatz fertig schreiben" murmelte Harry und stand auf. 

„Was? Welchen Aufsatz?" fragte sie verwundert. 

„Du weißt schon Muggelkunde" antwortete er. 

„Harry du hast überhaupt kein Muggelkunde" erwiderte sie leise. 

„Ja, aber du und jetzt komm" sagte Harry scharf und zog sie mit sich nach draußen. Draco kam den beiden entgegen und lächelte ihnen zu. 

„Hi Draco" sagte Harry freundlich. 

„Tag Harry, Hermine" erwiderte er und ging in die große Halle.

Harry legte einen Arm um Hermine und schlenderte Richtung See. 

„Ich dachte wir wollten..." begann sie. 

„Ich wollte dich nur von den zwei wegbringen" unterbrach Harry sie. 

„Ach so... Danke" entgegnete sie. 

„Du vermisst Seamus, oder?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. 

„Jaah und wie. Seitdem er mich verlassen hat, hab ich erst so richtig gemerkt, dass ich ihn ernsthaft liebe. Ich wollte doch nur nicht, dass Ron von der Beziehung mitbekommt. Er ist mein bester Freund und Ginny und du habt immer so davon geschwärmt, wie sehr er mich liebt" erklärte Hermine. An ihrem Lieblingsbaum, setzten die beiden sich und saßen nur schweigend nebeneinander. 

„Ich geh dann mal" flüsterte Harry und rannte zurück ins Schloss. 

„Aber Harry... Oh Seamus" sagte sie, als er neben ihr stand. 

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?" fragte er vorsichtig. Hermine nickte und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite. 

„Hermine. Ich bin nicht mit Parvati zusammen" sagte Seamus leise. Erschrocken blickte Hermine ihn an. 

„Aber... vorher?" stammelte sie. 

„Ich... Wir... Ach Mensch das tut mir so leid, aber ich wollte wissen, ob du noch Gefühle für mich hast" antwortete er. 

„Jaah. Hab ich. Ich... liebe dich" flüsterte sie und eine einsame Träne, lief über ihre Wange.

„Was? Wirklich?" fragte er erstaunt. 

„Ja" schluchzte sie. 

„Hey" sagte Seamus sanft und legte eine Hand auf ihre. 

„Weißt du. Ron war sehr lange in mich verliebt und ich hab das jeden Tag aufs neue gespürt. Seine Blicke, unsere Zankereien und Ginny hat es mir auch immer wieder gesagt. Ron ist mein bester Freund und wenn ich plötzlich einen Freund hätte und glücklich wäre, würde das für Ron bestimmt schrecklich sein" erklärte Hermine schnell. 

„Deshalb wolltest du unsere Beziehung geheim halten?" fragte Seamus geschockt. 

„Ja Genau. Aber vorher, nachdem ihr zu eurem Nachsitzen gegangen seid, hat Harry gesagt das Ron mit Lavender zusammen ist und sie wirklich liebt. Ich war so glücklich, dass ich dir jetzt alles sagen kann, aber dann bist du mit Parvati gekommen" antwortete sie traurig. 

„Oh Man. Mir tut es leid. Ich wollte dich nicht traurig machen, aber warum hast du mir das damals nicht gesagt?" fragte er. 

„Ich... Ich... weiß nicht. Es tut mir leid. Du hast recht. Ich hätte es dir wirklich sagen sollen. Entschuldigung" sagte sie und schaute beschämt auf den Boden. 

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Okay?" sagte Seamus sanft und hob ihren Kopf an. Hermine nickte nur und lächelte leicht. 

„Können wir wieder... zusammen... sein?" fragte sie schüchtern. Seamus lachte kurz und beugte sich dann runter zu Hermine. Er legte seine Lippen vorsichtig auf ihre und legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften. Hermine schlang ihre um seinen Hals und bewegte ihre Lippen vorsichtig. Nach einer unendlichen Zeit, löste sich Seamus von ihr und lächelte sie an. 

„Gerne" antwortete er und küsste sie noch einmal kurz. 

„Schön. Dann gehen wir jetzt sofort zu den anderen und sagen es ihnen" erwiderte sie glücklich und sprang auf. 

„Mine?" fragte er leise. 

„Ja?"

„Ich liebe dich" 

„Ich dich auch Seamus" 

Nun stand auch Seamus auf und die beiden liefen glücklich zurück ins Schloss. 

The end 


End file.
